mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Riot\AU/ULTRA MEGA SHINEH BLOG OF MONGOOSE!
Yosa, peoples. Yes, I'm making another one of these digital story thingy's which you comment on. But this is no ordinary post. You see, this blog was made to tell three messages I felt I need to send out. SO HERE GOES!! Uno, nominations for villains at my Vile blog are now over. Of course, most of you do not care for that. Uh, I shall begin the randomize the matches between the villains, but I already came up with a few which I will put up later. For people who don't understand, it goes like this: Riot: OKAY! MR. MEANY AND THE BAD PERSON ARE GOING AGAINST EACH OTHER! NOW, VOTE TO SEE WHICH VILLAIN IS BETTER! Person: Mr. Meany, duh! Homo Sapien: OMG, THE BAD PERSON IS MORE EVILISH! Or something similar to that. Uh, yes. I will also give my own opinion on the candidates and how villainous they are or which one is better. So yep. It'll all happen in this section. OKAY, HERE ARE THE MATCH-UPS! PSYCHO MANTIS V.S CLIVE Okay, the man who's the greatest fourth wall breaker ever is going head to head with the man with one of the best evil laughs ever! Clive: Main Villain of Professor Layton Unwound Future. Wishes to attack London to get revenge. Votes: 5 Psycho Mantis: Boss from Metal Gear Solid (Twin Snakes). Uses psychic powers to make stuff fly around and mess with your console. Votes: 1 If I must give my opinion, I think Psycho Mantis is cooler... and most interesting... and funnier... and more popular... and a better vill- *shot DR. ROBOTNIK VS THE RABBIDS Theodore Roosevelt's genius evil twin is going to have to make his way through a giant horde of insane, uncontrollable Rabbids! Dr. Robotnik: Villain of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Steals forests animals to power robots and uses jewelry to make doomsday machines. Votes: 3 The Rabbids: Villains and main characters from the Rayman and the Raving Rabbid's series. Go completely insane and seem to like cows and plungers. Votes: 4 GIYGAS VS DIMENTIO The most disturbing unborn dimension of screaming faces is challenging the man who never fails to give the ultimate show that sends shivers down our spines! Giygas: Main villain of Mother and Earthbound. Famous for being one of the most disturbing things in video games ever. Votes: 4 Dimentio: True villain of Super Paper Mario. Has magical powers, orders Luigi around and never fails to amuse while trying to destroy everything we know and love. Votes: 2 LOU THE DEVIL VS SEPHIROTH ((The fangirls are gonna kill me...)) IT'S THE WORLDS BEST AND MOST INSULTING GUITARIST VS... some guy living in his mothers body with a huge sword. Lou: Final Boss of Guitar Hero III. A devil who can play some of the most complicated songs without missing a single note. Sephiroth: Main Villain of Final Fantasy VII. The dude with the longest sword ever and even longer hair. Votes: 5 Team Rocket VS Soul Edge The evil crime syndicate who tries to take over the world with animal abuse are trying to steal an evil sword that's power is threatening to over-wealm them. Team Rocket: Main villains of Pokemon Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal, HeartGold, SoulSilver, FireRed and LeafGreen. They have control over a large area. Votes: 4 Sould Edge: Main Villain of the SoulCalibur series. Possesses people and increases their power. Votes:1 GLaDOS VS XEMNAS Darth Vader's Nobody wants revenge on the sadistic computer because it has failed to give him cake. GLaDOS: Main Villain or Portal and Portal 2. Has the funniest quotes in existence. Votes: 1 Xemnas: Main villain of Kingdom Hearts 2. He leads thirteen emotionless super-humans into battle. REALA VS BLINKY, PINKY, INKY AND CLYDE This nightmare jester, despite how awesome he is, is still going to have to work to his limits to stand a chance against these ghosts. Pac-Ghosts: Villains of all Pac-Man games. They are allergic to power-pills. Votes: 2 Reala: Major antagonist of the NiGTHS games. Seems to be NiGHTS equilivant to Shadow the Hedgehog. Morcubus VS TABUU Okay, I'll admit it. This match-up wasn't random. You see, this is MySims Wiki, so Morcubus is practically universally known and then there's Tabuu, the main villain of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Story Mode, which many people here have played. The most popular villains here face off! Morcubus: Main villain of Spookane, MySims Racing, MySims Agents and MySims SkyHeroes. He loves cheesecakes and celebrating Morcubus Day. Votes: 1 Tabuu: Main villain of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Most of his attacks will probably kill you in one hit on higher difficulties. Votes: 1 GANNONDORF VS SHO MINAMIMOTO The mathematic murderer is trying to subtract the evil pig-faced king from existence. Gannodorf: Villain of most Legend of Zelda games. Rip's off almost all of Captain Falcon's moves in Brawl. Sho Minamimoto: Recurring antagonist in The World Ends With You. Has a huge love of mathematics. Votes: 1 LOUIE VS DR. WILY Pikmin's Luigi seems to want to make a name for himself by beating Mega Man's original archenemy. Louie: Probable antagonist in Pikmin 2. Calls himself the "King of Bugs". Votes: 1 Dr. Wily: Main antagonist of the original Mega Man games. Helped create Mega Man and the Robot Masters. KING K. ROOL VS MASHTOOTH K, so the two barely known villains that remind me of crocodiles fight to the death! King K. Rool: Main villain of the Donkey Kong Country series. Loves stealing bananas. Mashtooth: Main villain of The Legend of Starfy. Can turn into a giant computer generated dragon thing. Votes: 1 2+2-2x2+2-(2+2)=?, I shall also begin nominations for villains from all pieces of media. You can nominate villains from everything besides video games and I'll put them up here and stuff. All will be put in this section. Other Mother: The Other Mother is an evil puppet thing. She's the main villain of the novel and the movie, Coraline. She brings children to her reverse world, where she makes twisted copies of people in the real world and makes the world perfect for the kids that stumble into her world. She then has there eyes replaced with buttons and has fun with them, until she gets bored and traps there souls in a mirror. Coraline is the only one not to have her eyes replaced with buttons, but the Other Mother kidnaps Coraline's parents, forcing Coraline to complete many tasks to rescue them. Coraline then tricks Other Mother, rescues her parents, steals one of the Other's hands and uses it to close the rift between the real world and the Other Mother's world. Despite this, the Other Mother still lives, and it might just be possible another might stumble upon her twisted world and... Now, for the last and my favorite announcement, I'M A ONE YEAR WIKIAN NOW! Yep. It seem like yesterday I was playing MySims Agents and I sent Rosalyn on the Time For Toast mission. One of her messages gave me a thread of evidence that the MySims series take place in the different universes, or at least that Agents came before the original MySims. I jumped on me computer and edited Rosalyn's Trivia and I went on many blogs and spread around what I thought was big. Course, it wasn't really that huge, but I was a bigger idiot back then. So, I finally edited to Wiki and met many people and edited many pages. I met Game-Fanatic, who was not yet an anteater and wasn't as sarcastic, Blanky, who was "uglier" and was very very very very very very obsessed with Leaf, Neural, who I respected, but never stopped fighting, Secretive, who joined a bit after me and was a little more, uh, calm, Go-Go, who was practically the same now, hilarious and very fun to be around, Kogasa, who was the original over-violent user, Dentface, who hadn't even called me Ned yet, Zordon, one of my best friends and many others. I remember LEGO and Crazy spamming curses. I remember the first MySims Wiki News Flash. I remember being obsessed with Angel and the X-Men. I remember making an account for the first time near the end of December. I remember near New Years, when Wii Maniac, the cake loving friend of us all, Sneaker Night, who wasn't as insane, Joey, who I got along with at first, but then I joined Final Youkai and... Okay, moving on. I met many people. Skull and Mistertrouble weren't as active as they used to be, but I respected them a lot. People like Puffles and Cloudyr came on at about the same time and have been great friends. Corey, Katrina, Kat, Gemma, Emirilee, Peaceout, all of them. Zain was always getting himself into trouble and Zeus was a very dedicated fan to Avatar, like they are now. Potterfan has joined recently, as some might recall. Also, Gold has just made an account, my good friend and probably the person who's Au form has the second most edits. Cphere also joined at one point and I can't forget Hipchick or Googleybear. And then we had real sims like Leaf, Petal, Beebee, Violet, Summer, Evelyn and everyone. We even had a whole family of stars come on here once! Ibby came along with her great RP's. And then my great friends from the Warrior RP, Midnight (Yes, indeed), Hikari (my fellow Shadow the Hedgehog fan) and Holli (who's very hard to define). I read about Neural's grand struggle with Dramaman and the Ellen Douglas situation. TDI is also a great fan, but has still not answered me about what trophies he has in Agents. Morcuheir has also joined recently and at this point I'm just trying to give everyone a mention. Our friend from Thai, Salin (who will never admit the cake is a-*shot*) and the leader of Tardisgirl Productions, Tardisgirl herself. And then there are people like Pokemon Trainer Julie and then Random Dude. There are other people like Taste T, Sage, Violetlover, Zorro T. Draconeya, Strawberryperson, and tons of people I probably forgot. Heck, I even remember Hi101, NeckFace and Zordon's sister and his brother Anthony. Yeah, I had many good times here. I remember ruining the grand Misadventures of the BlankyJet Crew and helping with the Warrior RP. I also developed the plot of some failed RP's, Book of Time RP and The Adventures of Millard High RP. Yes, many great things happened here on this wiki, this has probably been one of the best years of my entire life. I thank you everyone. I salute you Darkrudie, for creating this wiki! Yep, that's it. But one more thing. ............... GO TO ROSALYN'S PAGE! Category:Blog posts